Rosa que flota en el viento
by yarilabb
Summary: Un poderoso virus se ha propagado en Suna infectando a la mayoría de los aldeanos, el kazekage se ve en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a Konoha para llevarse a algunos ninjas y restablecer Suna. Él sólo buscaba salvar a su aldea pero al conocer a aquella kunoichi encontrará algo más que eso.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Propagación

Los rayos del sol ardían sobre el desierto, el kazekage acababa de dar un discurso sobre las nuevas leyes que serían implantadas en Suna. Al termina de hablar este se regresó a su oficina para firmar algunos papeles importantes. Justo en ese instante tocan la puerta, era uno de los ninjas que patrullan la aldea, su nombre era Souke.

Kazekage- sama, Kankuro- san ha sido encontrado cerca de la entrada de la aldea inconsciente- el hombre claramente reflejaba angustia en su rostro y esto se pudo concretar con los movimientos que hacía con sus manos

¿Qué ha sucedido?- inmediatamente Gaara se levanta de su asiento y sigue al hombre para luego encontrarse con Temari y su antiguo sensei

Gaara, tengo un reporte del hospital, hay muchos heridos- su hermana le indicaba mirándolo directamente

Hemos enviando a investigar en las afueras de la aldea, no sabremos nada hasta que Kankuro despierte y nos cuente lo que sucedió- Baki fue el siguiente el proceder a tomar la palabra

Entendido, iré al hospital a verificar el estado de Kankuro- Gaara se retiró mediante su técnica de arena para aparecer justamente en las afueras del edificio.

Justo cuando estaba por caminar rumbo al hospital observaba con extrañeza a una señora que se veía más pálida de lo normal, se acercó a ella.

¿Se encuentra bien?- preocupado observaba cada movimiento que esta hacía

La mujer se acercó al kazekage para luego caer a pocos centímetros de este, tosiendo desesperadamente e intentando hablar, luego de un respiro pudo articular palabra.

Kazekage- sama, tenga cuidado, no sabemos… si es contagioso, somos… varios ninjas los que hemos sido… infectados- hablaba con dificultad pero lo suficientemente entendible para Gaara

Inmediatamente pudo observar que algunos médicos aparecían en el lugar para ayudar a la señora. Es claro que hay algún tipo de enfermedad rondando en Suna y tenía que encontrar alguna respuesta rápido. Gaara observó nuevamente a Souke el cual había aparecido para ayudar.

Souke, necesito que utilices una de las aves mensajeras y envíes una a Konoha

Imposible, Temari- san me ordenó hacer lo mismo al darse cuenta de la situación pero las aves han sido infectadas- el joven tenía terror en el rostro

Gaara estaba frustrado, poco a poco las personas se iban contagiando, rápidamente desapareció del lugar para encontrarse en el hospital de la arena, justamente en donde estaba Kankuro el cual estaba jadeando de dolor.

Resiste Kankuro- san- una chica de cabellos chocolates y ojos negros observaba al hermano del líder de la aldea e intentaba controlarlo pero era casi imposible

Kankuro, ¿qué ha pasado?- Gaara interrumpió a la chica

Me duele… horrible… el pecho- este se apretaba el pecho

Gaara- sama, hemos tomado muestras de ADN de Kankuro- san para determinar la causa de aquel mal- expresó aquella kunoichi

Excelente Matsuri, ¿ya lo están examinando?- inquirió este

Sí, lo único que tenemos hasta el momento es que es muy contagioso, debería alejarse un poco- la chica se interpuso entre Gaara y su hermano

Este sólo retrocedió unos pasos, luego escuchó la voz de su hermano, él estaba de misión en el desierto del viento buscando un cactus que necesitaban en el laboratorio de Suna para crear un ungüento especial.

La misión… fue todo un fracaso Gaara… perdóname- hablaba con dificultad y frustración

Eso no es lo importante ahora, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo y me informes acerca de lo acontecido- seriamente este se acercó a la cama en donde reposaba su hermano mayor

Fui atacado… por un ninja.. en… enmascarado, él… me roció un… polvo y … repentinamente… mi corazón… se aceleró… y comenzaron… los dolores- Kankuro hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablar

Habían intentado atacar Suna y Gaara lo tenía muy claro, debía tomar una decisión rápidamente. Sus aves mensajeras no estaban en condiciones y muchos shinobis habían sido infectados, él prometió proteger la aldea. Definitivamente ya había tomado una decisión.

Kankuro… iré a Konoha, pediré ayuda al hokage y luego vendré con los ninjas necesarios- con determinación en los ojos le dio la espalda a su hermano y se retiró

Al ir nuevamente a la aldea pudo encontrar a Temari ayudando a algunos enfermos juntos con varios ninjas médicos.

Necesito que lleven a estos al hospital ¡ahora!- hablaba con autoridad indicándole a los ninjas cómo proceder

¡Entendido!- estos obedecían

Temari observó que su hermano menor estaba presenta y la miraba con seriedad.

Temari, necesito que me hagas un favor, he tomado una decisión, iré a Konoha, quiero que te quedes en la aldea y la protejas es la única manera en que podemos proceder- Gaara la observaba, conocía el carácter de su hermana así que no sería tan fácil convencerla

No, iré yo, tú debes proteger a Suna, eres el kazekage- esta se negaba

Es por eso que tengo que ir, soy el kazekage y sé perfectamente que me quieren a mí, todos los atentados que ha sufrido Suna ha sido por mi culpa, si salgo de la aldea, el enemigo me perseguirá y dejará a Suna en paz, pediré refuerzos en Konoha

Estarás solo, en ese caso necesitas acompañamiento

No te preocupes, confía en mí

Al decir estas palabras, Gaara se retiró de la presencia de Temari para encaminarse al laboratorio de Suna. Justo cuando entró estaban analizando el ADN de Kankuro.

¿Encontraron algo?- se dirigió a uno de los hombres que analizaban el ADN de su hermano

Sí, Kankuro fue envenenado con el polen de una ahisaki- el joven contestó con seriedad

¿Ahisaki?- expresó el kazekage

Sí, es una rara flor que se encuentra en la montaña Neón en la aldea de la cascada, puede esparcir su polen para protegerse de algunos insectos provocando así entumecimiento del corazón

Eso explica el dolor en el pecho de Kankuro

Exactamente, aquí tiene el reporte, hay una flor que se encuentra en lugares templados, esta funcionará para curar a la población, puede encontrarla en Konoha- el hombre le entregó el documento a Gaara con los resultados de la muestra

Entendido- este se retiró para encaminarse a las afueras de la aldea

Al estar en la puerta y dar unos pasos más, pudo observar a muchos ninjas caídos, aquellos que estaban patrullando la entrada a su aldea, debía tener cuidado de no caer también.

Mientras el pelirojo avanzaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su destino, una persona lo miraba desde las sombras, detrás de una roca un hombre de tez pálida y ojos verdes miraba a Gaara con ojos llenos de odio.

Esta vez, vas a caer- masculló ocultándose entre unas rocas que se encontraban en el desierto

Gaara tenía que pedirle ayuda a la hokage cuanto antes pero nunca se imaginó lo que le esperaba más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Refuerzos

El desierto era extenso, el sol emanaba más calor que de costumbre. Gaara corría apresuradamente por el desierto del viento, necesitaba llegar a su destino lo más rápido que podía. Justo al entrar en el bosque del viento pudo observar a otros ninjas muertos en el suelo. ¡Masaka!, expresó, eran ninjas de la arena. El enemigo había actuado con sutileza, así que él debía tener cuidado. Aquellos que han atentado contra él ya habían estudiado su debilidad y este era el agua. Efectivamente la pared de arena que lo cubría por inercia al igual que el caparazón que utiliza como protección podían ser destruidos con aquel poderoso líquido.

Después de correr unos metros escuchó un ruido extraño, estaba siendo asechado, el pelirojo se puso en posición de batalla y empezó a deducir por donde aparecería el enemigo.

En cuanto pudo concretar la aparición de este y por dónde iría intentó atacar escuchando así una voz femenina.

Soy yo Gaara- sama- la joven se cubría el rostro con las manos

¿Matsuri?, acabas de desobedecer una orden, les dije que iría solo- espetó molesto

Disculpe pero no puedo dejarlo ir solo en un momento como este, quiero sentirme útil- sus ojos demostraban determinación

Gaara al observar a su alumna pudo sentir aquella llama que sentía cuando miraba a su amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, ella tenía esa determinación que él le había enseñado hace años atrás en su batalla en Konoha durante las semifinales del examen chunin.

De acuerdo- continuó caminando

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia Konoha. Aquella sombra de hace unos minutos apareció nuevamente y junto a esta otro sujeto. Ellos estaban posados detrás de una roca siguiéndole los talones al equipo de la arena.

¿Qué hago con ellos?- un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes cuestionaba a el otro sujeto

Mata a la chica pero a Gaara lo quiero vivo, necesito que sufra son las órdenes del líder- este por su parte tenía el cabello de color chocolate y sus ojos del mismo tono

El pelinegro asintió y este utilizando posiciones de manos pudo prepara un jutsu de agua el cual sabía perfectamente que era la debilidad del pelirojo.

Vas a caer- utilizando un dragón de agua, impactó con el kazekage y su subordinada agarrando a ambos desprevenido y haciéndolos caer de un acantilado

Al notar que había acabado con ellos, procedió a buscar una manera de bajar para encontrar a Gaara, sabía que este no moriría tan fácilmente pero este fue su erro. El kazekage utilizó su tsunami de arena el cual impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, Gaara había creado un clon de arena tanto para él como para Matsuri. El cuerpo del hombre arrasó con una gran cantidad de árboles de aquel bosque. Gaara siguió a su enemigo al ver que este intentaba huir pero era una trampa, utilizando nuevamente el jutsu de dragon de agua causó que la arena del pelirojo se mojara y se inutilizara.

¡Diablos!- este replicó

¡Gaara- sama!- gritaba Matsuri al ver al que fue su sensei debilitado, intentó correr hacia el enemigo, ella no tenía mucha experiencia en combate por ende Gaara le ordenó que se retirara

Vete, esto es asunto mío- replicaba jadeando el pelirojo

Matsuri no quería abandonarlo pero no era tan fuerte como para acabar con aquel hombre, si el kazekage no pudo menos ella. De un momento a otro se quedó mirando al enemigo quien estaba por atacar nuevamente a Gaara pero descuidando su retaguardia.

Te tengo niña tonta- al voltearse pudo observar cómo un tipo se abalanzaba contra ella para propinarle un golpe…

Al sur del aquel bosque, el equipo Kakashi estaba de regreso de haber cumplido con una misión asignada por Tsunade.

Fue pan comido- sonreía Naruto bostezando haciendo el mismo gesto que hacía Shikamaru, él quería algo más retador

Esta vez, concuerdo contigo Naruto, últimamente no nos ponen misiones que estén a nuestro nivel- replicaba Sakura la cual caminaba al lado del rubio

Antes de que Naruto pudiera tomar la palabra otra vez, se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del norte de aquel bosque. Kakashi observó a su equipo y todos asintieron, ellos se dirigieron a aquel lugar…

Gaara se había colocado en medio de Matsuri y aquel hombre, estaba en desventaja, había recibido un golpe en el rostro el cual le había provocado que sangrara un poco.

Gaara- sama- Matsuri estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, siempre había sido una débil

¡Vete, ahora!- el pelirojo estaba frustrado, eran dos contra uno, pero al menos había conseguido apartarlos de Suna

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- masculló jadeando debido al poco chakra que emanaba de su cuerpo- ustedes infectaron Suna

En efecto, no hay por qué ocultarlo si vas a morir- ambos llevaban una máscara, el de cabello chocolate procedió a quitársela

¡No puede ser!, ¡Yuno!- inquirió el kazekage

¿Pero, cómo puedes hacer esto?- Matsuri estaba impactada, Yuno era uno de los fieles ninjas que apoyaban al kazekage en las reuniones, definitivamente él sabía todos los secretos de Suna, pero de un momento a otro, él no aceptó mas las peticiones de Gaara y un día simplemente desapareció

¡Acabaré contigo!- el hombre se abalanzó en contra de estos dos junto al otro tipo pero ambos fueron golpeados por unos fuertes chakras

¡Rasengan/ Raikiri!- Naruto y Kakashi habían atacado a ambos tipos agarrándolos desprevenidos e impactando sus cuerpos con una gran roca.

Ambos intentaron escapar pero la fuerza de Sakura los hizo retroceder, y Sai atacó con su ¡Choujuu giga!.

El enemigo había sido derrotado, en ese instante Sakura procedió a curar a Gaara, junto a Naruto para luego ayudar a Matsuri.

Gracias por ayudarnos- dijo el kazekage tendiéndole la mano a su amigo

De nada- sonreía Naruto- ¿qué haces aquí Gaara?

El pelirojo explicó con detalles cada suceso que aconteció en Suna.

Es terrible- Sakura apretaba los puños

Necesitamos hacer algo inmediatamente Kakashi sensei- Naruto estaba alterado

Debemos informar al hokage y ella decidirá qué hacer- indicaba el superior de los ninjas de Konoha

Antes de partir quisiera concretar algo- Gaara se acercó al joven que aún poseía la máscara para así revelar su rostro

Es…- Matsuri se había quedado sin palabras

¡Souke!


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa!, les traigo otro capítulo, aquí no hay tanta acción como en los anteriores pero aparece la kunoichi que es protagonista en este fic, espero lo disfruten… **

**Agradezco a Proxy57 y a Yuli 0911 por dejar sus comentarios, en serio estoy muy agradecida porque hayan leído mi historia, sin más que decir aquí les va el próximo capítulo, espero comentarios **

Capitulo 3: Petición

Hmm, así que fuiste tú quien…- Souke interrumpió a Gaara

Sí, fui yo. Soy un ninja de la aldea de la cascada, trabajé para Suna pero a la vez robaba información para dársela a nuestro líder. Yuno y yo hemos sido espías y nunca te diste cuenta- sonreía malévolamente- muy pronto morirás Gaara, ya sabemos cuál es tu debilidad, además de que te preocupas por los demás y esa es una desventaja… cof cof… hemos enviado información a nuestra base- tose sangre y se le nota algo más debilitado

Estas acabado, si esas son tus últimas palabras, entonces morirás por traición- Gaara utilizó su ataúd de arena y acabó con la vida de Souke

El equipo continuó para luego descansar un poco al ver la luna aparecer. Acamparon cerca de un río. El pelirrojo no podía dormir, se sentó cerca de la orilla de aquel lugar contemplando la luna reflejada en el rio. Escuchó pasos detrás.

Gaara- sama, ¿puedo sentarme con usted?- la castaña había aparecido, se le notaba un poco avergonzada

Sí, ¿te sucede algo?- la miraba de arriba abajo antes de que esta se sentara a su lado

No, es sólo que… discúlpeme por ser una carga, por mi culpa casi…- Gaara interrumpió a Matsuri

No es tu culpa, además los enemigos sólo querían acabar conmigo, no quiero que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro, es una orden- estaba aún mirando la hermosa luna para luego desviar la mirada y observar a aquella chica

Esta por su parte asintió con sus mejillas rojas. Ella siempre lo protegería, aunque no pudiera le mostraría que existía porque después de todo, ella se había enamorado y no podía ser débil, no ante los ojos del kazekage. Hubo un silencio el cual invadió por completo el lugar, Gaara no era de hablar mucho pero al estar tanto tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra junto a aquella chica lo hacía sentir extraño. Para su suerte, ella rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Konoha?- lo miró pero al ver que esos ojos penetrantes la miraban desvió inmediatamente su mirada

Dos días aproximadamente- cerró los ojos el líder de la arena, trataba de pensar en cosas positivas pero lo único que se imaginaba era ver a Suna destruida

Luego de unos minutos ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde estaba el campamento, pero de un momento a otro Matsuri tropezó y Gaara la sostuvo quedando ambos a unos centímetros de sus rostros. Ella estaba sonrojada, no decía nada sólo se perdía en aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban. Él sólo se despidió de ella para adentrarse al campamento dejándola un tanto confundida.

Pasaron dos días para que el equipo pudiera llegar a Konoha. El kazekage inmediatamente fue bien recibido y escoltado a la torre en donde estaba la oficina de Tsunade.

¡Adelante!- gritó la hokage al escuchar golpes en la puerta que tenía al frente

¡Hokage!- Gaara hizo presencia junto a Kakashi sensei

¿Kazekage, qué te trae por aquí?- la Hokage estaba extrañada de tener a Gaara en Konoha

Este por su parte le explicó todo a la líder de la aldea a lo cual esta respondió justamente de forma positiva.

Entendido, te conseguiré refuerzos, ¿cuántos ninjas necesitas?

Sólo 3, un ninja experto en flores y elaboración de ungüento, otro que pueda deducir los movimientos del enemigo y plantear algunas estrategias y por último- tomó un respiro- Naruto me sería perfecto, con sus clones de sombras podríamos buscar pistas del enemigo y abarcar un mayor terreno

Notado, partirán inmediatamente, Kakashi, indícale a Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru que vengan ahora mismo a mi oficina

Claro- Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el equipo Asuma comiendo carne asada en uno de los restaurantes más famosos del centro de la hoja.

Chouji, te estás comiendo todo, déjame un poco- indicaba Ino algo molesta por la actitud de su glotón amigo

JiJIJI, necesito fuerzas Ino- mientras comía pronunciaba estas palabras

Antes de que los otros dos miembros del equipo dijeran algo Kakashi hizo acto de presencia explicándole a Ino y Shikamaru la misión que tenía la hokage para ellos. Ambos procedieron a ir junto al jounin a ver a Tsunade.

En aquella oficina estaba Gaara junto a Naruto. Ino tenía un rostro que demostraba un poco de temor, aún recordaba lo que él le había hecho a la aldea años atrás, no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Matsuri entró al lugar y así Tsunade le explicó la misión con más detalles al equipo.

Ino, necesito que consigas la contra parte de la ahisaki, necesitamos desarrollar un antídoto- Tsunade tenía su mirada sería y las manos puesta en su escritorio

Entendido- Ino le asintió a la hokage

Ahora, dispérsense, en una hora quiero que estén en la puerta junto con Gaara

Los tres se retiraron para arreglar sus cosas. Naruto acababa de llegar de una misión para salir a otra mucho más emocionante, estaba alegre.

Pasó una hora, Ino había llegado primero, esta llevaba la flor en su mochila. Al ver al kazekage hizo una pequeña reverencia con un poco de miedo pero tratando de disimularlo.

No hace falta- el pelirojo sonrió y la chica se asombró con aquel acto, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír aún así seguía pensando lo mismo de él

Sus compañeros llegaron al lugar y así el equipo de Konoha partió hacia su destino. En el camino Ino miraba de reojo a Naruto quien conversaba efusivamente con Gaara, aún no comprendía el por qué el rubio lo trataba de esa manera si ambos intentaron matarse en el pasado.

Matsuri observó a Ino mirando a Gaara y está paró en seco, cosa que provocó que Ino se chocara con su espalda ya que iba detrás de esta.

¡Ay!- inquirió la rubia

Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- estaba celosa, sí seguramente era eso, no soportaba que nadie viera a Gaara de esa manera, justo cuando Ino se disculpó le pronunció en un tono bajo las siguientes palabras- enfócate en la misión no en Gaara-sama- Matsuri reflejaba molestia

Ino por su parte se sonrojó, pensó que nadie la estaba mirando pero no era la razón por la que observaba a Gaara, sino por desconfianza. No entendía como alguien como él se había convertido en kazekage.

Pasaron los días y los shinobis habían llegado a su destino, estaban listos para cumplir con su misión. Ya en la arena.

Ninjas de la hoja, se quedarán en la mansión del kazekage, es por aquí- empezaron a seguir a Gaara

Ino observaba el lugar. Al llegar pudo concretar y sentirse más extraña al confirmar que dormiría bajo el mismo techo de aquel asesino.

**Pobre Ino, aún sigue asustada por los exámenes chunin y por la invasión a Konoha, pero debe entender que Gaara ha cambiado y también se deberá enfrentar al carácter de Matsuri, gracias por leer… subiré pronto **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Percepción

Los shinobis habían llegado a la mansión del kazekage, no sin antes fijarse en los edificios arruinados de Suna. Temari los recibió con una gran sonrisa, estaban salvados, Konoha había enviado refuerzos. Gaara hizo ademán para que entraran todos. Naruto por supuesto fue el primero en entrar.

El kazekage primero les dio órdenes a unos ninjas que estaban cerca, para luego decirle a Matsuri que debía ir a ver a los heridos al hospital.

Entendido Gaara- sama- asintió para luego cuando el kazekage no estaba observando mirar a Ino de una manera muy seria y retadora

Esta por su parte desvió la mirada con algo de molestia, Matsuri la estaba acusando de algo que no había hecho.

El kazekage pidió disculpas y se retiró ya que había recibido varios informes y tenía trabajo que hacer. Temari se acercó a todos y les pidió atención.

Chicos, les diré en dónde dormirán, síganme- indicó el pasillo por donde continuar, era inmensa la arquitectura- bien, Naruto tú dormirás aquí, Shikamaru en la habitación que sigue e Ino en la próxima

¡Entendido!- espetaron los tres

Ino dejó su equipo en aquella habitación, era hermosa, dentro de ella había varios cuadros de diferentes edificios de Suna además de que tenía varias ventanas, ella se relajó por un instante. Después de unos minutos se dirigió al pasillo para buscar a Temari pero no la encontró así que exploró un poco la mansión encontrándose al lado de su cuarto con una puerta muy grande. Estaba fascinada con aquella hermosa mansión, era muy placentero vivir de esa manera. Justo cuando estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta Shikamaru la interrumpió.

Ino, ¿qué haces?- inquirió justo detrás de ella

Nada, nada- sonrió de manera nerviosa esperando a que su amigo no se diera cuenta de que se comportaba como una niñita a quien la mataba la curiosidad

Temari nos llamó, debemos ir a la torre del kazekage, allí nos asignarán nuestras labores

Siguió a Shikamaru a las afueras de la mansión para encontrarse con Naruto y Temari. Los cuatro caminaron hacia la torre más alta de Suna para ponerse en marcha y ayudar a la aldea. En el camino Ino entristeció, sintió que se le partía el alma al ver a niños y mujeres sin hogar, acostados en la calle y quejándose de dolor.

Pobres- la rubia bajó la mirada

Esos son los que menos sufrieron en Suna- Temari veía la escena con tristeza

Debe de ser muy duro para todos aquí- Naruto apretó sus puños, se notaba frustración en su mirada

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Allí Gaara le asignó a cada uno su tarea.

Naruto, irás a la entrada a buscar alguna pista utiliza tus clones de sombra

Sí, cuenta conmigo Gaara- este sonrió , le encantaba la idea de poder ayudar

Nara Shikamaru, te quedarás patrullando en el centro de la aldea, y por último Yamanaka Ino, irás al laboratorio que está en el hospital de Suna allí ayudarás a los enfermos y desarrollaras un antídoto con la flor que trajiste- Gaara estaba más serio que de costumbre

¡Entendido!- ambos shinobis respondieron al unísono

Ino se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió al hospital. La persona que la recibió no fue ni más ni menos que Matsuri quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Gaara-sama me dejó a cargo de ti, así que te vigilaré- la castaña observaba a Ino de pies a cabeza, cuando la veía tenía envidia, era mucho más bonita que ella y tenía un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía

Ya el kazekage me explicó lo que tengo que hacer, muéstrame el laboratorio, necesito trabajar lo mas rápido que pueda- ignorando aquellas palabras, Ino actuó como toda una profesional y comenzó a elaborar el antídoto junto con los otros médicos que tenían la labor de hacerlo

En cuanto terminaron de crearlo, la rubia se acercó al hermano mayor de Gaara, Kankuro el cual estaba muy afectado por la ahisaki. Ella utilizó una jeringa inyectando en las venas del marionetista aquel antídoto que había creado. Pasada varias horas pudo concretar la mejoría del chico.

Yamanka- san, el antídoto fue todo un éxito- recibía felicitaciones por parte de los médicos del hospital a lo cual Matsuri estaba enfadada, nunca antes había recibido méritos por ayudar

Pero su enfado se prolongó al ver que Gaara entraba para saludar a Kankuro, estaba sonriendo, su hermano estaba bien y todo gracias a Ino. El pelirrojo se acercó a la kunoichi de Konoha y le agradeció.

Gracias por ayudar- Gaara sonrió mirando a la rubia a los ojos

Es mi trabajo- ella sólo sonrió un poco para luego continuar curando a las personas que estaban heridas

Ya era de noche, aún Ino no había terminado el trabajo así que lo hizo lo más rápido que podía para despedirse de todos y salir camino a la mansión, la cual no tenía ni idea en dónde estaba. Débil, caminaba a paso lento, había utilizado mucho chakra.

¿En dónde es que está la mansión?- se colocó el dedo índice en la mejilla de forma pensativa, pensaba en voz alta

Te acompaño, también voy hacia allá

Sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, esa voz, aquella voz que le causaba escalofríos y temor, era Gaara.

Ino estaba de espaldas, inmediatamente en cuanto escuchó la voz se volteó, observó aquellos penetrantes ojos que la observaban bajo la luz de la luna llena de aquel desierto.

Grac… gracias- dijo tartamudeando un poco, ya se parecía un poco a Hinata cuando le hablaba a Naruto, pero eso no significaba que sentía amor por Gaara, no, todo lo contrario

Ambos caminaron en la oscuridad de la noche, el silencio era incómodo, se podían notar algunas personas vagando por las avenidas. Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la voz de su acompañante.

Asignaré a alguien para buscarte todas las noches, Suna puede resultar peligrosa a estas horas- explicó el pelirrojo sin perder la vista del camino

Gracias, pero soy una kunoichi de Konoha y creo que puedo defenderme sola- ahora había tomado algo de valor- con que me demuestres el camino que debo tomar es suficiente

Como quieras

Sentía que perdía coordinación y un poco mareada, Gaara la observó.

¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó a mí

No es nada, es sólo que utilicé mucho chakra y ahora estoy débil, se me pasará- respondió con menos ansiedad que hace un momento

Llegaron a la mansión e Ino se dirigió al baño para terminar de quitarse el polvo que traía entre sus ropas y nuevamente al salir de su habitación se perdió en aquella fina puerta la cual percibía algo que le fascinaba. No sabía que era ese sentimiento exactamente pero seguramente era algo bueno. Se acercó a la puerta, tocó su textura y luego pudo tocar el pomo hasta que quedó sorprendida ya que desde adentro abrieron la puerta. Esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó de frente. Chocó con el pecho de alguien, aquella persona desprendía una paz que sólo ella podía percibir, tenía los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza cuando ella sintió que la tomaron por los hombros sosteniéndola para que no volviera a perder otra vez el equilibrio.

¿Necesitabas algo?- pudo escuchar aquella voz que la sacaba de sus pensamientos, era él. Ella abrió sus ojos con asombró y se separó bruscamente

Discúlpame- dijo avergonzada y roja

¿El calor de Suna te está haciendo mal?- él se acercó a Ino y le tocó la frente, cosa que extraño a la kunoichi, ¿por qué se preocupa tanto por los demás?

No, no te preocupes estoy bien gracias- él sonrió y se retiró de la vista de la rubia, esta por su parte estaba confundida, Gaara emanaba aquella paz que percibió hace unos minutos pero en realidad él es un demonio, tenía que estar fallando su percepción por causa de la falta de chakra

Ella aún perdida en sus pensamientos pudo sentir una mano posada en su hombro, era Shikamaru. Se dirigió al comedor junto con su amigo y compañero de equipo para disfrutar de la cena y no pensar más en lo que sintió… o al menos eso creía ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Discusión

Al terminar de cenar, los shinobis se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando Ino quiso abrir la suya sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando desde su espalda, era Gaara. Este se acercó a la kunoichi.

Ino, trabajarás en el hospital curando a los heridos, como te había dicho hoy te buscará alguien para regresar a la mansión- dijo con seriedad notoria

Entendido- ella bajó la mirada. Gaara definitivamente pensaba que ella era débil tanto que no la dejaba salir sola del hospital

Ino confundida entró en su habitación, sólo para contemplar aquella luna tan hermosa que veía asomarse por su ventana. El desierto estaba calmado, se sentía bien al llegar la noche, era muy refrescante sentir aquella brisa. La kunoichi se quedó dormida. Despertó, observó un pequeño reloj digital que tenía a un costado de la cama, eran las 2 de la mañana. Escuchó un ruido extraño desde afuera de la ventana, y pudo observar una sombra situarse cerca de la misma ventana que tenía a la derecha. Se asustó, aquella persona al percatarse de que lo estaban observando, se retiró inmediatamente dejando a Ino pensativa. Rápidamente saltó fuera de la habitación hacia el tejado de aquel edificio para encontrar simplemente arena la cual era evidente encontrar en este lugar.

Extrañada regresó a su habitación para tratar nuevamente de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando, Temari había preparado el desayuno, estaba felíz, Kankuro saldría hoy de hospital y ella necesitaba ir a buscarlo. Al único que no se veía en la mesa era al pelirrojo a lo que Naruto preguntó.

Temari, ¿Gaara ya se fue?- el rubio observaba con detenimiento cada extremo de la cocina intentando buscar a su amigo

Sí , tenía un asunto importante que tratar- esta sólo sonrió envolviendo un pequeño paquete que tenía puesto en la mesa- Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes le puede llevar esto a Gaara?- extendió lo que traía en manos, al parecer el desayuno del aludido

Lo siento, Gaara me pidió que patrullara apenas me despertara, pienso que Shikamaru puede llevársela- Naruto se levantó rápidamente al terminar de decir estas palabras y se despidió de todos para cumplir con las órdenes del kazekage

Sí, qué fastidio pero, puedo llevárselo… para que no sea tan aburrido.. Ino- este la miraba fijamente con cara de cansancio

Qué- ella cambió el semblante a más serio, sabía por dónde venía el asunto

Ven conmigo, no quiero hacerlo solo- este bostezaba mientras se levantaba de la silla

¡Qué flojo eres Shikamaru!- la rubia espetó molesta, levantándose de golpe y siguiendo a su amigo con aquel pequeño paquete

Mientras salían escucharon a Temari dedicarle unas palabras a Shikamaru.

Uno de los ninjas estrategas con rango de Chunnin en Konoha más inteligentes y a mi parecer es un vago de segunda- esta sólo reía con ironía, el chico de las sombras sólo levantó la mano en señal de saludo

Que mujer tan problemática- masculló mirando a su compañera la cual sonrió

Caminaban por la ciudad, ambos en silencio, hasta que Shikamaru entabló conversación.

Ino, sucedió algo extraño, nos están asechando, pude notar una sombra en las penumbras de la oscura noche, estaba situada justamente afuera del tejado de mi habitación- el ninja empezó a analizar estas palabras

No te extrañes Shikamaru, me pasó lo mismo, no pude reconocer quien era pero de algo si sé, utilizaré mi percepción

Debemos actuar con cautela, recuerda que están buscando a Gaara y nuestra prioridad es su protección

Entendido, pero ¿qué podemos hacer, decirle a Naruto?- inquirió algo nerviosa

No, Naruto no debe enterarse, arruinaría todo y saldría a luchar contra el enemigo y este se escaparía. Hoy iré a tu habitación, lo analizaremos los dos

¿Cuál es tu plan?

Utilizarás tu percepción para identificar su tipo de chakra y al verlo en el tejado utilizaré mi jutsu de posesión de sombras para atraparlo, no sabrá que lo golpeó- Shikamaru había dejado a Ino sorprendida, instintivamente había formalizado una estrategia con tan sólo hablar de un enemigo, era increíble, seguramente funcionaría, sus estrategias nunca le han fallado al equipo Asuma

De acuerdo- sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado al despacho del pelirrojo

Al subir sólo dejaron a uno de los dos pasar, Ino tocó la puerta en donde estaba Gaara y pudo escuchar un adelante. Inmediatamente accedió a aquella habitación la cual tenía resmas de papeles por doquier. Al ver al kazekage pudo notar su cansancio, tenía los ojos más apagados que hace unos días y su postura demostraba frustración.

Te traje esto, Temari te lo preparó- se lo extendió dejándolo en la mesa

Gracias- él sonrió un poco para luego quedarse serio y mirar a Ino

Dile a tu amigo que pase- inquirió refiriéndose a Shikamaru

El chico entró a la habitación y Gaara le dio un informe, se había observado un tipo muy sospechoso rondando por el desierto del viento, un vendedor proveniente de otra provincia, aún no tenían nada confirmado pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Necesito que vayas junto con temari al desierto del viento para poder confirmar esto, apenas Kankuro salga del hospital partirán- el kazekage se levantó de su silla observando justamente la ventana que tenía a su diestra

Entendido- Shikamaru tenía una mirada muy seria, últimamente tomaba las cosas más enserio y no se quejaba como otras veces

Ambos se retiraron, justo cuando iban saliendo del edificio Ino se encontró con aquella molesta persona.

¿Así que viniste a visitar al kazekage?- Matsuri se había acercado a la rubia, esta sólo la miró con desprecio

No te incumbe, estamos en una misión, las cosas entre el kazekage y yo quedan entre nosotros, tonta- ella no había venido a la arena a causar molestias pero ya la castaña la estaba sacando de quicio y la tenía que poner en su lugar

Shikamaru se había adelantado y despedido para irse mientras que Ino aún seguía en el lugar mirando a Matsuri con cara de pocos amigos. Ambas continuaron.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí?, estás muy lejos de tu trabajo- Ino arqueó una ceja expectante a la respuesta de Matsuri

Soy la nueva asistente de Gaara- sama- sonreía con mirada de triunfadora

Bien por ti- Ino por su parte le dedicó una gran sonrisa, la verdad no le gustaba Gaara, no es que pensara que era feo simplemente no era su tipo, además de que aún tenía un poco de pánico al hablarle

He notado tus miradas hacia él, no sé qué te traes, confórmate con tu novio, el chico de las sombras- dijo molesta

¿Qué?¡- espetó un poco sonrojada, Shikamaru era su mejor amigo varón, él no era del tipo de persona que le gustaría para que fuera su pareja

La rubia quedó en estado de shock, con sus mejillas rojas, no sabía que decir. No se imaginaba que pensaran que él era su novio. Intentó decir algo pero la castaña la interrumpió.

Es mío entiéndelo, yo lo vi primero, soy mucho más bonita que tú y de su tipo - estaba ganando la batalla hasta que Ino explotó

Ah sí… de por sí ya eres bastante fea, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, Shikamaru no es mi novio y además si quisiera estar con tu amado kazekage lo conquistaría- la rubia estaba furiosa- sólo vine aquí a cumplir con mi misión, no te puedo negar que Gaara es el único chico lindo que he visto en la aldea pero eso no significa que quiera estar con él, ¿entendido?- inmediatamente se retiró

Ambas ya había peleado lo suficiente. Después de retirarse del lugar, ninguna de las dos se percató de que un ojo flotante las estaba observando.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Ataque

Gaara había terminado de hacer sus deberes como kazekage por hoy, ya venían siendo las 7 de la noche y necesitaba ir al hospital a buscar a cierta rubia. Le había comenado a Ino que encontraría a alguien que la escoltara pero con tanto papeleo que tuvo en el día lo olvidó por completo, no le quedaba de otra que ir él mismo. Se sentía algo extraño, le dolía un poco la cabeza, el cansancio se había apoderado de él.

Salió de su despacho y se encontró con Matsuri, era tarde, no tenía por qué estar allí.

Gaara- sama- la castaña se acercó a él y le sonrió

Matsuri, es muy tarde, deberías estar ya en casa- la observó de arriba a abajo

Es que me quedé a ayudar un poco por aquí a algunos aldeanos y pensé que quizás podría acompañarlo- sonrió esperando la respuesta de él

Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Ino al hospital- el chico pudo notar molestia en el rostro de su alumna

Justo antes de que ambos dijeran algo apareció Naruto.

¿Naruto?, ¿qué haces aquí?- el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido al ver a su amigo, a esta horas ya debería estar en casa cenando

Temari me envió a buscarte, es muy sobreprotectora contigo Gaara- el rubio reía y se rascaba la nuca, la hermana del kazekage a veces era muy dramática pero tenía sus razones, estaban detrás de su hermano menor y no podía perderlo de vista

No te preocupes, estoy bien, iré al hospital a arreglar unos asuntos- en ese instante recordó que hace unos minutos conversaba con la castaña- Naruto, ¿puedes acompañar a Matsuri a su casa?- ya iba tarde a buscarla, tenía que cumplir con su palabra

Claro, le diré a Temari que estás en camino

Gracias- sonrió

Matsuri observó al kazekage alejarse de allí, perdiéndose en las calles de Suna, ella había perdido su oportunidad de poder acercarse a él. No podía hacer más nada que esperar otro momento…

En cuanto Gaara se alejó de donde había dejado a Naruto y a la castaña, empezó a observar lo solitario de las calles de la aldea, estaban un poco destruidas pero con tiempo podrían renovarse. Al llegar a su destino observó desde unos metros la puerta del local divisando así a aquella rubia de cabellos largos, ella sonreía despidiéndose de los asistentes y médicos de aquella institución. Cruzaron miradas, él pudo observar cómo Ino cambiaba su sonrisa por un poco de seriedad al verlo parado frente al edificio. Este se le acercó.

¿Esperabas ver al alguien más?- obviamente Ino era muy transparente, fácilmente pudo leerla

No.. yo..- estaba impresionada, él había leído su mente por completo, pero de una manera un poco distinta es solo que aún no confiaba del todo y tenía miedo de que el Gaara de antes regresara

Me disculpo por no haber conseguido a nadie para venir a buscarte- este la miró directamente a los ojos

No te preocupes, aunque te dije que podía irme sola- replicó la rubia tomando un poco más de confianza y empezando a caminar junto al pelirrojo

Ambos estaban en silencio bajo la luz de la luna la cual iluminaba todas las calles y avenidas de Suna. Ino observaba a Gaara de reojo, pudo notar algo de debilidad en su rostro, intentó preguntarle. El pelirrojo se detuvo

¿Te sientes bien?- se detuvo inmediatamente acercándose a él un poco más

Sí, no es nada- el chico tenía la mirada perdida, las imágenes estaban borrosas, se sentía muy agotado

Gaara cayó de rodillas justo cerca de los pies de la rubia, ella inmediatamente se agachó intentando ayudarlo. Tomó su brazo para luego tratar de ponerlo de pie pero justo en cuanto pensó que él se levantaría un kunai impactó entré ellos haciendo que Ino lo soltara para ponerse enfrente de él.

¿Quién está allí?- sentía un chakra, definitivamente era fuerte

La rubia observó lo rápido que salió un tipo de aquella oscura avenida, no lo vió venir, Suna no contaba con tanta iluminación. Justo cuando creyó que la impactaría pudo sentir que una capa de arena la cubría protegiéndola así del enemigo.

El kazekage se había incorporado y estaba luchando junto a ella, aún debilitado por tanto trabajo empezó a atacar al tipo el cual era un usuario del suiton. La pelea se había extendió, Ino sólo observaba al seguir las ordenes de Gaara de no luchar, él no quería involucrar a nadie, aunque la misión de ellos era apoyarlo tanto a Suna como su protección, aun así él era el culpable del daño ocasionado a la aldea.

Detrás de Ino apareció otro sujeto al cual ella pudo percibir y esquivar ya que este la había atacado, la rubia se defendió, atacó al enemigo pero no era tan buena, sus ataques no lograban nada. Lo único que podía hacer era utilizar su shitenshin no jutsu pero sólo lo utilizaba cuando Shikamaru estaba cerca para así inmovilizar al enemigo con su kage mane no jutsu.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdida observó al Gaara el cual luchaba contra el sujeto esquivando las bolas de agua que este le lanzaba, si una llegaba a darle la arena se mojaría y así no podría continuar, además de que también tenía pocas energías antes de comenzar a luchar.

Ino fue golpeada por el sujeto que estaba más cerca de ella. Impactó contra uno de los edificios cercanos provocando que se se desmayara. El hombre sacó un kunai y esta por colocarlo en el cuello de la Yamanaka. Justo en ese instante el pelirrojo al ver que matarían a la rubia intentó detener al tipo que utilizaba aquel kunai para acabar con la vida de Ino pero antes de poder hacer algo unas sombras hicieron que ambos tipos se detuvieran. Instintivamente Shikamaru había llegado al lugar. Este utilizó su sombra para inmovilizar a ambos. Pudo detener al que estaba con su compañera pero Gaara utilizó su tsunami de arena para acabar con aquel que utilizaba el elemento agua. Ambos habían acabado con los malos. El pelirrojo jadeaba, estaba completamente agotado, no sabía el por qué se sentía tan cansado pero luego recordó que durante unas horas intentó ayudar a reconstruir algunas avenidas mediante su jutsu de control de la arena.

Shikamaru se acercó a Ino e intentó despertarla.

Ino, despierta- la rubia abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos marrones observándola con preocupación para luego observar a unos cabellos rojos que se iban posando poco a poco dentro su cuadro de visión. Esta pudo observar unos ojos aguamarina que inmediatamente captaron su atención

Shikamaru, gracias- ella le sonrió a su amigo, luego su mirada se posó en el rostro del kazekage y este sólo la observaba para luego hablar

Debemos irnos, por esta razón no quería que vinieras sola

Discúlpame por ser tan terca, gracias- Ino sonrió- Shikamaru, ¿no me digas que Temari…?- se dirigió a su amigo

Las mujeres son tan problemáticas- él rodó los ojos afirmando que Temari lo había enviando a buscarlos en cuanto Naruto regresó

Los tres se dirigieron a la mansión, Gaara pudo observar al caminar que Ino y Shikamaru se llevaban muy bien, ambos conversaban y ella se reía de lo vago que era el estratega. Esta por su parte observó al pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa a la que este aceptó haciendo los mismo. Se sentía más aliviada, él la protegió y eso disminuía su temor. Sentía que la confianza regresaba a ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Una misteriosa rosa

Los shinobis ingresaron a la mansión y se encontraron con la cena servida, terminaron de comer y se retiraron. Ino entró en su habitación y se duchó. Minutos después pudo sentir pasos en el tejado, se acercó a la ventana y salió sigilosamente pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, sólo arena flotando igual que la noche anterior.

En la puerta se escucharon varios golpes, al abrir pudo observar a su amigo de las sombras el cual ingresó a su habitación. Justo cuando Shikamaru se posó en la ventana pudo observar la hermosa luna la cual iluminaba todo. Ino se acercó. Ambos habían formalizado una estrategia para hacer aparecer al enemigo. En cuanto ella se posó al lado de su acompañante y utilizó su percepción pudo sentir un chakra bastante tranquilo, podía pensar que su jutsu estaba errado pero la verdad es que no parecía el chakra de alguien malvado. Inmediatamente el tipo se posó cerca de la ventana en donde andaban ambos shinobis, estos se ocultaron. En cuanto Ino le indicó a Shikamaru que el sujeto estaba cerca de la ventana el estratega utilizó su jutsu de sombras para atraparlo e inmovilizarlo. Como era de esperarse con una combinación perfecta como la de estos dos el éxito se podría deducir de una manera positiva.

Kage mane no jutsu!- Shikamaru había atrapado al tipo con su sombra

¡Excelente Shikamaru!- Ino le dedicó una sonrisa

El sujeto era fuerte, comenzó a alejarse resistiéndose al jutsu del Nara, Ino saltó por la ventana y trepó por el tejado, todo estaba oscuro no veía bien a la persona hasta que de un momento a otro una fuerte ventisca de arena la hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, pudo divisar que aquella sombra se había vuelto polvo del desierto pero antes de regresar con las manos vacías pudo observar una rosa muy cerca de sus pies. Tomó aquella rosa en la mano, la observó, seguramente aquella persona la había dejado, estaba hecha de arena. En un lugar como ese cualquiera podría hacer algo así. Rápidamente regresó con cara seria a la habitación, observó a Shikamaru y le dio las malas noticias, el tipo había escapado, sólo había dejado aquello…

Gaara no había podido dormir en toda la noche, aunque el Shukaku ya no pertenecía a su ser él aún no estaba acostumbrado a cerrar los ojos durante aquellas horas. Suspiró, observaba la hermosa luna posada sobre su aldea, era lo único que lo tranquilizaba, sabía que Suna estaba en peligro mientras él estuviera allí. Recordando todo lo acontecido durante su día de trabajo pudo acordarse de aquello que observó con su tercer ojo. Ambas chicas discutían, no entendía a las mujeres pero no se involucraría, tendrían sus razones para tratarse de esa manera, pero nunca había imaginado lo que Matsuri le dijo a la rubia, ahora lo había podido concretar, Ino y Shikamaru eran muy amigos y aquellas sonrisas se confundían ante los ojos de los demás, aún así no entendía porque aquello vino a su mente de repente. Luego de unos minutos de observar el cielo de la aldea se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el pasillo. Su sorpresa fue que al abrirla observó a Shikamaru saliendo del cuarto del al lado y este no le pertenecía sino a aquella rubia. Esta salió, lo observó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo miró las manos de aquella chica, ella poseía una rosa del desierto. Después la miró directo a los ojos pero Ino inmediatamente cerró la puerta, seguramente iría a descansar. Él nunca pensó que ella la tomaría. Sí, era él quien los había estado observando, no sabía por qué razón. Sólo se sentía extraño cada vez que la veía sonreír, sentía una tranquilidad cuando observaba esos ojos como el cielo. Pero durante el día de hoy tuvo otro sentir, también era extraño pero sólo aparecía cuando la veía reír junto a su compañero de equipo. Era raro, jamás sintió eso. Cerró sus ojos al sentarse en su cama. Intentó buscar alguna respuesta pero no encontraba, nunca antes lo había sentido y no comprendía nada.

El chico se recostó y logró lo que parecía imposible, dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Ino despertó temprano, ayudó a Temari a preparar el desayuno, todos se habían levantado excepto Naruto a quien tuvieron que gritarle para que se levantara.

Todos se retiraron a realizar sus respectivas labores. Shikamaru se dirigió al hospital junto con Temari e Ino. Kankuro saldría hoy ellos lo irían a buscar. En cuanto llegaron el marionetista estaba renovado. Su cuerpo ya no estaba entumecido y su rostro ya no emanaba dolor.

¡Kankuro!- Temari abrazó a su hermano, aunque no mostrara tanto afecto diariamente, ella los amaba, a ambos por igual

Temari- sonrió este apenado

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa. En cuanto estos se retiraron la chica se dirigió al laboratorio para continuar creando los ungüentos necesarios y curar a toda la población. Había llevado las flores suficientes para ayudar en Suna. Se acercó a uno de los sujetos que trabajaban allí el cual apenas la pudo notar la saludó.

Yamanaka-san, buenos días- sonrió aquel hombre

Buenos días Ima- ella le devolvió el gesto

Gracias a la akia pudimos hacer frente al polen de la ahisaki, pero todo es gracias a ti, nuestros médicos no hubieran podido crear este antídoto- el hombre estaba entusiasmado

No es nada- Ino estaba apenada, nunca antes la habían alagado de esa manera

En el aire, nadie lo pudo notar, aquel ojo flotante se encontraba detrás de una vitrina, era él, estaba observando desde las sombras. Pero pensaba que nadie lo había visto.

Aquella castaña escuchaba detrás de la puerta con un rostro que reflejaba molestia, era Matsuri quien había ido sigilosamente detrás de aquel globo ocular. Se la había ingeniado. Gaara no estaba en su despacho y justamente tenía que estar cerca. No entendía el por qué ella se llevaba todo el crédito. Apretó sus puños, al ver que el jutsu de su sensei había desparecido, se alejó de ese lugar para regresar al despacho del kazekage al cual encontró firmando algunos papeles.

Gaara- sama, le traigo este reporte del hospital- ella lo miraba, tenía vergüenza cada vez que él posaba su mirada en ella pero lo acontecido hace unos minutos la perturbó por dentro, estaba enfadada

Gracias, colócalo encima de los demás reportes- el pelirrojo volvió a posar su mirada en los papeles que tenía en frente

Ella intentaba de todo pero no lograba captar su atención. De un momento a otro pensó en rendirse pero luego pensó en Ino. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Colocó los documentos encima de un pequeño escritorio en donde yacían muchas hojas de papel y se retiró.

Gaara se quedó pensativo en su oficina, pensaba en lo bien que Ino se había desenvuelto en la aldea. Al principio pensó que la hokage no había tomado una buena decisión, pero ahora se dió cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse y ponerle sello a los demás reportes tocaron la puerta.

¡Adelante!- inquirió el chico pudiendo así encontrarse con Shikamaru y Temari

Ya nos vamos- masculló la rubia

Entendido- asintió el pelirrojo

Observando por aquella pequeña ventana cómo ambos shinobis de alejaban del edificio, pensó en ella. Sentía una molestia en el pecho. Cuando veía a Shikamaru esa incomodidad aumentaba más.

Dejó su mente en blanco por unos instantes. Había adelantado los papeles de mañana así que se tomaría el día libre. Necesitaba comprender aquel sentimiento extraño y ya sabía a quién acudiría. Gaara se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea donde había enviado a patrullar a aquel rubio.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Celos

Caminando por las calles pudo notar un gran progreso. Los aldeanos cooperaban para reparar la aldea. Todos los saludaban con una gran sonrisa y él se las devolvía. Llegó a donde estaba Naruto mirando a lo lejos del desierto con una cara de aburrimiento.

-Naruto- instintivamente lo llamó desde su espalda y este se sobresaltó

-Gaara, me asustaste- sonrió un poco apenado y exaltado a la vez

-Quiero hablar contigo- el pelirrojo intentó explicarle su situación pero luego pudo notar que Naruto estaba confundido, obviamente no entendía nada de lo que le decía

-Con que así te encuentras- se rascaba la cabeza pensativo

Gaara tomó un suspiro, resignado se despidió de aquel rubio. Quizás Naruto no había comprendido lo que sentía porque no le había explicado del todo bien. Le daba vergüenza tener que hablar de aquel sentimiento que las personas solían llamar celos.

Era inexperto en aquellas cosas y nunca había despertado aquello en su ser. Seguramente lo entendería siendo directo y hablando con Ino.

El kazekage se despidió de Naruto. Regresó por el mismo camino, intentaba pensar en otra cosa pero todo le recordaba a la rubia. Tenía que admitirlo, ella lo hacía sentirse diferente pero se notaba en la mirada de esta un poco de temor. Ha de ser por el Gaara del pasado pero él había cambiado por completo.

En su camino se encontró con ella, esta iba acompañada de Ima, uno de los sujetos que trabajaban en el laboratorio del hospital, el cual sonreía y disfrutaba de su compañía. Este al notar la presencia del pelirrojo hizo una reverencia.

-Kazekage- sama- el hombre se había puesto serio

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital Ima?- el kazekage se dirigió al tipo

-Bien, ya hemos terminado por hoy- Gaara observó a Ino.

El hombre se despidió de ambos y Gaara se le acercó.

-¿Vas a la mansión?- se posó a su lado

-Sí- la rubia se adelantó y dio unos pasos provocando que se cayera de su bolso aquella rosa que había conseguido hace un día

Gaara observó la rosa y la tomó para dársela.

-Se te cayó esto- se acercó a la Yamanaka y se la entregó, sintió su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal

-Gracias. Gaara anoche pasó algo extraño. Sentí la presencia de alguien caminando por el tejado- hizo una pausa para luego continuar- Shikamaru y yo intentamos atraparlo pero…

-Sí, los vi juntos anoche, intentando alguna estrategia- "¿Los ví juntos anoche?" realmente no era lo que quería decir, bueno en realidad era cierto pero esas fueron las palabras que le salieron y todo por culpa de su inseguridad y aquel sentimiento

-Te refieres a que…- la rubia se sonrojó- no, no es lo que piensas, nosotros sólo… - Ino estaba roja como un tomate, no era el único que la emparejara con Shikamaru

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, no te preocupes. Ino, buen trabajo hoy en el hospital, recibí un reporte y las cosas están marchando muy bien- sonrió cambiando por completo aquel rostro

-Gracias- la rubia sonrió

Ambos continuaron caminando. Gaara necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido. Estaba por decir algo pero decidió guardar silencio, quizás por su forma tan directa de hablar Ino se sentiría incómoda. Hace unos minutos cometió un error en decirle que ella y Shikamaru estaban juntos. Se decidió a consultarle aquello que ya sabía.

-¿Y, cómo conseguiste aquella rosa?, es una rosa del desierto- estaba esperando una respuesta

-Aquel sujeto la dejó en el tejado, es la única pista que tenemos. Debemos protegerte a cómo de lugar, es nuestra misión- ella lo miraba con determinación

Ellos sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la mansión, no había nadie. Todos habían salido, Shikamaru estaba de misión con Temari, Kankuro había retomado sus funciones y Naruto estaba patrullando.

Ino se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un tiempo. Gaara había ido a ducharse, justo cuando lo hacía pensaba en decirle algo a Ino. Aveces no le gustaba hablar ya que solía incomodar a la gente y tendría vergüenza si ella llegara a odiarlo por ser así. Justo cuando terminó se dirigió hacia el pasillo y tocó la puerta por donde había entrado la chica para descansar.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió ella un poco más relajada

-¿Podemos hablar?

El kazekage se acercó a la chica, la miraba directo a los ojos. Quedaron varios minutos mirándose y sin decir palabra alguna. Ino se estaba incomodando ante la mirada de él. Se sentía últimamente más cómoda pero ahora era diferente, había llegado temprano a casa y no estaban sus compañeros de equipo y tampoco Temari, estaba asustada. Gaara se acercó a ella más y más anulando mucho los centímetros que los separaban, acorralándola. La rubia sintió que su espalda tocaba con la puerta que estaba detrás. Esta por el temor de que él le hiciera algo, lo único que pudo hacer fue empujar al chico con todas sus fuerzas y encerrarse en la habitación que había detrás.

Estaba apenado, lo único que quería era hablar con ella pero fue demasiado directo e intentó hacer algo que ni siquiera él creyó que haría, besarla sin pensar. El pelirrojo procedió a tocar la puerta si obtener respuesta por parte de la Yamanaka.

Esta por su parte se sentó en aquella cama, la habitación era de Gaara, era muy grande y bonita. Al recostarse pudo mirar hacia el techo y sentir aquella paz que solía invadirla cada vez que percibía su chakra. Se quería convencer de que aquel chico había cambiado pero aún tenía esa mirada que ella no podía olvidar. Aquella mirada que la hizo estremecerse durante los exámenes chunnin. Luego pudo escuchar su voz.

-Ino, abre por favor- el kazekage le pedía que le abriera la puerta pero ella no contestaba, estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes que le dieron.

La hokage le pidió venir a aquella misión pero nunca imaginó que pasaría un terror como del que acaba de escapar. Utilizó su percepción y pudo sentir el chakra de Gaara tranquilo, definitivamente no la atacaría, aún así tendría que estar en guardia.

Se puso se pie y abrió lentamente la puerta. Él estaba allí parado con la cabeza abajo.

-Discúlpame- el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia pero Ino inmediatamente le hizo un ademán para que se incorporara

-No te preocupes, me disculpo yo por mi comportamiento- trató de tranquilizarse

El chico pensaba preguntarle varias cosas a ella como el por qué era tan cercana a Shikamaru o por que le tenía miedo, pero justo cuando iría a articular palabras tocaron la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Sentimientos

La misión de Shikamaru y Temari era sencilla, debían ir a investigar en el desierto a cierto mercader el cual ante los ojos del kazekage era muy extraño. Ambos corrían hacia su destino, el chico estratega sentía sus pies pesados, no tenían por qué correr si el desierto no estaba tan lejos como Konoha.

-¡Qué fastidio!- estaba hablando con él mismo, pero su acompañante pudo escuchar aquellas palabras

-Eres un vago, jamás pensé que te pondrían a liderar otra misión, después del fracaso que tuviste en rescatar a Sasuke- simplemente le gustaba provocarlo, sólo decía la verdad, esa misión no tuvo éxito.

Al joven no le importaban aquellas palabras, mientras avanzaba miraba la nubes perdiéndose en aquellas formas parecidas a algodón.

-Eres una mujer muy problemática, te pareces a Ino- este sonrió acordándose de las veces que le decía a Ino las mismas palabras que enunciaba con la chica del viento

-Hmm- esta sólo sonrió, sabía que él diría algo como eso

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al mercader, aquel hombre era un anciano que sólo vendía artículos ninjas y algunos ungüentos y pócimas. Temari se acercó al hombre e inmediatamente pudo notar que era un extranjero.

-No eres de por aquí, el kazekage nos pidió que viniéramos a investigar en esta área- la chica habló de manera seria mientras que Shikamaru observaba

Aquel viejo hombre sólo les explicó sobre sus necesidades y que no está haciendo nada malo.

-Sólo estoy vendiendo mis pócimas y algunas flores medicinales pero sólo me quedan las raíces- él les enseño su cargamento a ambos shinobis

Justo cuando el hombre sacó las raíces y el tallo de una rara flor, Shikamaru pudo sentir aquel aroma el cual lo alertó de inmediato.

-¿A quién le vendió los pétalos y demás?- inquirió sobresaltado

En ese instante Temari lo observó para luego mirar al anciano que se veía un poco incrédulo y no tenía idea del por qué aquel castaño le hablaba de ese modo, aún así respondió.

-Me las compró aquella…- antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar un fuerte viento levantó el polvo del suelo y sólo se pudo escuchar un ruido aterrador

La arena volvió a su lugar y cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos pudo observar sangre en el suelo, aquel hombre había sido decapitado.

-No entiendo nada, explícamelo- la rubia estaba impactada con aquel acto

-Aquellas raíces le pertenecen a la ahisaki- dijo preocupado- y al parecer el enemigo puede estar más cerca de lo que parece, mataron a aquel anciano porque estaba a punto de revelarnos al comprador

-Debemos informar a Gaara- los shinobis regresaron a la torre del kazekage

Mientras tanto…

Tocaron la puerta e Ino se ofreció a abrir, sólo por la seguridad del pelirrojo. No había necesidad de alarmarse, percibió el chakra de aquella persona y abrió inmediatamente. Era un anciano más o menos como el maestro Jiraiya detrás de él había una chica la cual tenía el cabello naranja y ojos negros. No la abía percibido.

-Hola, ¿qué se te ofrece?- inquirió la rubia

-¿En dónde está Gaara?- el anciano inquirió aquellas palabras

El consejo de Suna apareció inmediatamente detrás de ellos.

-Kazekage- sama tenemos una reunión urgente- indicó uno de los jefes encargados del consejo

-Entendido, Ino, me tengo que ir- dijo entregándole una pequeña nota en las manos antes de marcharse

La Yamanaka tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba preocupada y más al ver la cara de Gaara. El kazekage cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ino se quedó pensativa en el sofá. Luego de unos minutos abrió la nota la cual decía:

Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien de la misma aldea, alguna persona cercana a mí pueda estar involucrado en la epidemia causada en Suna. Ya sabía que el consejo venía a buscarme, ha llegado la persona que menos quiero ver aquí. Aquel hombre que hace unos meses era mi enemigo ahora quiere unir fuerzas convenciendo a los ancianos del consejo para que su hija se case conmigo y formemos una nueva alianza. Suna está desprotegida y quiero lo mejor para mi aldea. No me podré negar si el consejo acepta. Lamento no haberte informado antes.

La rubia estaba confundida, no tenía idea de que algo tan horrible estuviera pasando en la vida de Gaara. Obligarlo a casarse con alguien que es la hija de aquel sujeto muy extraño y enemigo de Sunagakure. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, su respiración era agitada. Estaba molesta, el consejo iba a aceptar así como aceptaron que Gaara fuera el recipiente del Shukaku. Ella apretaba sus puños, no era justo. Trató de calmarse. Justo cuando estaba por ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua escuchó golpes en la puerta, está vez eran más agitados.

Abrió con algo de temor pero se tranquilizó al ver a aquel rubio de pie en la puerta.

-Hola Ino- dijo mientras pasaba

-Naruto- sonrió ella para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí

En la torre del kazekage se encontraban ambos sinobis de regreso, corrían por las escaleras. En ese instante al llegar a la puerta que daba con el pelirrojo, el ninja de la sombra tropezó con aquella castaña la cual era la asistente del kazekage.

-Matsuri, ¿en dónde se encuentra Gaara?- inquirió Temari exaltada al abrir la puerta y ver la oficina vacía

-Se retiró hace una hora- espetó la chica

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron y procedieron a retirarse para encaminarse a la mansión en donde posiblemente encontrarían al chico.

En la mansión…

Ino procedió a preparar la cena, por alguna razón no le gustaba como se estaban desarrollando las cosas en Suna, no era bueno para él. No se acuerda en qué momento se comenzó a preocupar pero su misión era protegerlo, debía enseñarle la nota a sus compañeros.

Intentó comenzar una conversación con Naruto pero Shikamaru entró junto a Temari y Kankuro el cual se habían encontrado en el camino. La Yamanaka enseñó a todos aquella nota que el pelirrojo le había entregado.

-No tenía idea de que regresaría aquel hombre- indicó molesto Kankuro

Estaban murmurando muchas cosas que ella no comprendía, justo después de cenar se encerró en su cuarto sólo para pensar en aquellsa últimas palabras que le dijo, "Ino, debo irme" su imagen se fue por completo de su mente.

-Gaara- fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de quedar dormida

Despertó de golpe en la madrugada, no había podido dormir bien así que iría por un poco de agua. Antes de dirigirse a su destino observó aquella habitación que tenía a su lado, estaba media abierta la puerta. Pudo escuchar ruidos dentro. Por alguna razón se alegraba de que hubiera regresado. Tocó la puerta para luego acceder.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo observando aquellos ojos aguamarina que la miraban fijamente

-Gracias por informar a todos, el consejo aceptó aquel tratado y tendré que casarme con aquella chica- él miraba seriamente, su tono era sereno

-Lo lamento- Ino bajó su mirada para luego alzarla nuevamente- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?- estaba preocupada, de un momento a otro se notaba que había perdido el miedo

-No- sonrió- cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces despierta?- inquirió algo confundido

-No he podido dormir – estaba un poco nerviosa, debía ser honesta con ella misma, le importaba la situación de aquel que tenía enfrente, no sólo por su misión, había algo más que poco a poco comenzó a llamar su atención

-Bueno, verás que ahora lo podrás hacer- sonrió

Gaara sabía que Ino estaba preocupada, la podía leer como un libro, era muy evidente en su mirada.

-y..- hizo una pausa para continuar- gracias por tu preocupación

-De nada- Ino sonrió, estaba sonrojada

El kazekage se acercó a ella y esta vez pudo concretar que esta no se inmutaba.

-¿Ya no me temes?- este la miró a poco centímetros de su rostro

-Lamento haber desconfiado- ella sonreía

-No hay problema- él sólo la observaba

Ino se dirigió a buscar el vaso de agua para luego regresar a su habitación y descansar.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Agradecida con todos por sus comentario, gracias por leer. He tenido problemas al subir los capítulos, he estado bastante ocupada con mi bebe y el trabajo. Espero disfruten este cap!**_

Capítulo 10: EL Tratado

Ya de día la rubia se preparó para ir al hospital. Sólo pudo encontrar el desayuno preparado por Temari y a Kankuro el cual le decía a su hermana que había mejorado en la cocina. Al terminar de comer, se despidió. Miró para todos lados antes de irse pero no lo vio, "seguramente ya se fue", pensó.

Había tenido la tarde libre del día anterior y creyó que estaría tranquila pero justo en el hospital se apareció Matsuri.

Yamanaka- masculló la castaña mirando a la aludida con desprecio

¿Qué quieres?- por su parte Ino no estaba nada cómoda con su presencia

Gaara- sama me pidió que te buscara, necesita reunirse con ustedes los de Konoha

Inmediatamente Ino procedió a correr hacia la torre, seguramente Gaara explicaría algunas cosas que no habían sido del todo detalladas.

En el edificio más alto de Suna, aquel pelirrojo tenía muchos documentos que sellar. Había salido temprano de casa para otra reunión con el consejo. Sabía que no estaba siendo honesto. No les notificó a Konoha acerca de su posición con aquel viejo hombre. En su mente vino el encuentro con los líderes de la aldea de hace unas horas atrás.

Flash Back:

Gaara había salido temprano de casa. Estaba de camino a la torre para comenzar con su trabajo, pero antes de eso uno de los miembros del consejo lo interceptó.

-Kazekage- sama, necesitamos tener una reunión en este preciso momento- indicó el hombre hablando en un tono serio

-Entendido- el pelirrojo caminó junto a él

Ambos después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. En la sala de reuniones estaban todos los miembros y también estaba Shu. Aquel hombre que era el padre de Shira, la futura esposa del kazekage.

-Bienvenido Kazekage- uno de los presentes le dio la bienvenida al líder de la aldea

Gaara tomó asiento y esperó las indicaciones del consejo.

-Como ya sabe, estamos reunidos para consolidar la alianza entre la aldea de la arena y el señor feudal del país de la tierra, ya habíamos aceptado la propuesta pero debemos firmar el tratado- empezó el líder del consejo

-Kazekage, debe formalizar matrimonio con Shira mi hija, ese es parte del trato- indicaba Shu con una sonrisa

Por su parte su hija miraba pero no demostraba emoción alguna.

-Gaara, hemos tomado la decisión de aceptar. Nos beneficia a la aldea y a ti, como ya sabemos la tierra tiene un arsenal de batalla muy fuerte y poderoso mientras que Suna está desprotegida por la epidemia de hace unos días, debemos ser precavidos- indicó el líder

-La epidemia está por acabarse, ya hemos mejorado gracias a los ninjas que la hokage envió para apoyar- indicó Gaara con un tono un poco molesto

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso para proseguir, sólo le estoy indicando cómo proseguiremos, recuerde que el enemigo sabe perfectamente cuál es su posición como kazekage de la aldea, además de sus debilidades y ya hemos recibido varios ataques, ya no podemos más, por ende queda decidido aquello para evitar inconvenientes en la aldea- el líder firmó el tratado

Gaara estaba molesto, no podía hacer nada, desde antaños los del consejo de Suna no escuchaban las opiniones de los demás y siempre decidían por ellos mismos, no era justo. Inmediatamente Shu firmó los papeles cediéndole la mano de Shira para así ambos retirarse y dejarlo completamente perturbado. El pelirrojo apretó sus puños, miró hacia el suelo. Justo ahora que tenía pensado hablar con Ino, aparecía nuevamente este sujeto.

Justo antes de que todos los presentes se retiraran del lugar empezó a espetar las siguientes palabras.

-Él atacó Suna hace unos años, ¿cómo pueden confiar?- indicó algo serio y un poco angustiado

-Los tiempos pasan, la tierra ya no es la misma de antes, además debemos coger el riesgo- indicó antes de irse el líder del consejo dejando al chico confundido por aquellas palabras

Fin del Flash Back

Suspiró, era obvio que ocultaba sus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo pero estaba fuera de sus manos negarse. Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes cuando de pronto unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron entrar en sí.

-Adelante- indicó e inmediatamente entraron Shikamaru y los demás, además de su asistente

-¿Cómo es eso Gaara que te vas a casar?- Naruto fue el primero en hablar y estaba impactado

Ino sólo observaba a aquel rubio, podía ser escandaloso y ruidoso pero en realidad es una noticia que no se esperaban.

-Ya firmaron el tratado y no puedo hacer nada, por cierto por culpa de todo este enredo no pude enterarme de la misión, Shikamaru, Temari, ¿qué descubrieron?- los miraba fijamente

-Alguien en la aldea ha estado comprando los pétalos de la ahisaki, el mercader fue decapitado justo antes de revelarnos al comprador- indicó Temari

-El enemigo puede que esté cerca Gaara, no he visto nada fuera de lo normal en la aldea, todo está muy tranquilo- inquirió Kankuro

-Tampoco he visto nada en la entrada- indicó el rubio- pero Gaara, aún no nos has dicho nada, aquella nota que dejaste no explica todo- Naruto estaba por reventar de la curiosidad, estaba alterado

La chica de las flores sólo observaba, se había perdido en cada gesto que Gaara hacía, estaba preocupada, le molestaba algo pero no sabía con exactitud que era. Estaba entrando en trance, sólo pensaba en aquella nota cuando muy lejano escuchó la voz de alguien.

-Ino- Shikamaru tocó el hombro de su amiga, esta por su parte parpadeó varias veces

-¿Te sientes bien Ino?. Gaara mencionó tu nombre varias veces pero no respondías- Naruto se acercó a ella

-Sí, estoy bien- se sonrojó, se sentía incomoda

-Ino, ¿cómo están las cosas en el hospital?- el chico posó su mirada en ella

-Todo está bajo control- habló seriamente

-Perfecto- sonrió Gaara

Naruto estaba por hablar cuando Temari lo interrumpió.

-Aquel sujeto, su nombre es Shu. Fue uno de los enemigos más grandes de Suna, es el señor feudal del país de la tierra. Sus intenciones son simples. Busca firmar una alianza desde hace tiempo para apoderarse de Suna- indicó Temari apretando sus puños

-No pensé que regresaría después de la guerra que hubo entre ambas naciones, saliendo Suna victoriosa gracias a la ayuda que brindó el hokage de aquel tiempo- Kankuro prosiguió

-Ahora que han elegido al quinto kazekage, está buscando convencer al nuevo consejo que también fue elegido el día de la ceremonia- Gaara cerró los ojos por un momento

Volvió a abrirlos…

-Todos, necesito que estén bien alerta, no confío en Shu- masculló el pelirrojo- pueden retirarse

Al salir cada uno se retiró, excepto un par. Una castaña que no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo y otra rubia que la miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Estás bien?- Ino se acercó a Matsuri pero esta le mostró su espalda

-Sí, pero no es que sea de tu incumbencia- habló la chica sin voltearse

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y mojaron aquella alfombra del pasillo. Ino se acercó más a ella y se puso enfrente.

-A pesar de que no nos hemos llevado del todo bien, debes entender que no me estoy interponiendo en tu camino, discúlpame si en algún momento te he molestado con mis palabras o con tan solo mi presencia, pero estamos en un situación en que necesitamos unir fuerzas. Hay que proteger al kazekage, está en peligro y no podemos estar peleando- la rubia sonrió agarrándole el hombro a la chica

-Perdón, no quería ser de esa manera contigo, es sólo que… los celos me mataban pero no sirvió de nada sabes, estoy destrozada- continuaba llorando

-Vamos, te invito a caminar mientras me dirijo al hospital- Ino sostuvo del brazo a Matsuri y ambas bajaron las escaleras de la torre


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por lo pacientes que son, he estado muy ocupada y se me bloqueó la mente, espero disfruten este capítulo, trataré de subir más menudo**_

Capítulo 11: Lo inesperado

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el hospital, en el camino Matsuri se desahogaba contándole a Ino lo que sentía.

-Yo, no podré asistir a aquella boda- sollozaba la chica

-He visto que sientes algo muy fuerte por Gaara- sonrió Ino con ternura- eso es muy lindo

-Sí, pero él no siente nada por mí, sólo me ve como su alumna- bajó la mirada la castaña

-No es que Gaara quiera casarse, el consejo lo está obligando, por más que duela verle con otra persona, debes ser fuerte. Sé perfectamente que él no ama a su prometida, además puede que en aquel tratado haya una falla, siempre las hay, debes tener fe- Ino ya se parecía a Naruto, la verdad es que se sentía triste por dentro pero debía animar a Matsuri

-Tienes razón Ino, gracias, estoy de acuerdo en que Gaara- sama no ama a Shira- levantó el rostro para luego bajarlo nuevamente- porque él está interesado en ti

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la rubia, su corazón palpitaba rápido, no lo creía, jamás lo imaginó.

-¿De qué hablas?- impactada preguntó

-Gaara- sama ha estado expiándote en secreto, utilizando su técnica del tercer ojo, siempre te va a buscar en las noches para llevarte a la mansión cuando puede enviar a otro ninja por ti- estaba triste se notaba en su tono de expresarse

-Matsuri…

-No digas nada, no te preocupes- sostuvo una sonrisa de lado aunque tenía un poco de recelo

La castaña se despidió de Ino y esta continuó su camino. Estaba sorprendida, no esperaba algo como eso pero ahora que lo mencionaba, él ha estado muy al pendiente de ella desde que llegó. Tenía que averiguarlo pero el sólo hecho de pensar en aquello la llenaba de vergüenza, no podría mirarlo al rostro.

Llegó al hospital y empezó con su labor. Pasaron las horas y terminó sus deberes. Se dispuso a salir, se sonrojó al verlo de pie esperándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola- el pelirrojo sonrió

-Ho.. hola- dijo como pudo, tartamudeaba -"_diablos me parezco a Hinata"_\- pensó

Comenzaron a caminar. La rubia miraba a su acompañante de reojo, se le notaba algo cansado. Unos minutos después el chico se detuvo. Ella lo observó unos pasos delante suyo. En ese momento Gaara intentó dar otro paso pero cayó de frente en la arena.

-¡Gaara!- corrió instintivamente para auxiliarlo, no había nadie para ayudar, se había desmayado, él era muy pesado y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarlo, su calabaza era demasiado pesada.

Se sentó a su lado preocupada intentando reanimarlo a base de chakra. Se acercó a su rostro, lo observó con detenimiento. Él despertó, encontrándose con unos ojos azules como el cielo, aquellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ella un poco más relajada

-Sí- intentó ponerse de pie pero justo cuando lo lograba, su calabaza cayó a un costado y él también estaba por caer pero Ino posó su mano alrededor de su cintura y la mano del chico la sostuvo y la pasó por encima de su hombro

-Yo te sostengo, no dejaré que te caigas de nuevo, mientras no tengas aquella calabaza- sonrió la rubia

-Hmm, gracias- masculló el pelirrojo sonrojándose un poco

Ambos caminaron hasta un pequeño parque, se sentaron en una banca uno enfrente del otro.

-Dentro de unos minutos te sentirás mejor- sonrió, por alguna estaña razón se separó de golpe al ver que él la observaba fijamente y al intentar levantarse de aquel banco tropezó con una roca que había justo detrás de ella

Perdió el equilibrio y pensó que caería pero su acompañante se incorporó y la sostuvo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y por la debilidad que tenía él ambos cayeron en el suelo.

El rostro de ella estaba en el pecho de este y nuevamente lo sintió, aquella paz que sólo él emanaba, se sintió tranquila. Él por su parte tenía que decirle lo que sentía su corazón. Acaricio sus dorados cabellos, lo observaba detenidamente, su corazón estaba a mil.

Ino alzó su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos verdes, aquellos que la ponían nerviosa desde hace un par de días. Ambos quedaron en aquella posición, él la sostenía por la cintura, no la soltaba, no quería despegarla de su cuerpo. Ellos estaban congelados en el tiempo.

-Ino…- él miró los labios de ella

La rubia hacía lo mismo, sus alientos chocaban, lentamente sus rostros fueron disminuyendo la distancia que había entre ellos. La chica sólo hacía lo que le dictaba su corazón y extrañamente tenía la necesidad de quedarse así el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sus labios rozaron hasta que ya no pudieron más y sucedió. Un beso que poco a poco se fue acentuando. Ambos continuaron, no les importaba el lugar ni el tiempo.

Pasado un par de segundos ella abrió los ojos preocupada y se separó inmediatamente del rostro de él. Intentó ponerse de pie pero unos brazos la sostuvieron rodeándola por la cintura.

-No quiero que te vayas- masculló el pelirrojo

-Yo..- las palabras no le salían, ella miraba los labios de él, necesitaba intentarlo de nuevo, sus labios pedían más, estaba confundida

Nuevamente lo intentarían hasta que ella movió su rostro.

-Gaara- estaba sonrojada, lo miró directo a los ojos- esto no está bien, estás comprometido además de que eres el kazekage y yo una simple kunoichi

-Ino, yo no quiero casarme, yo quiero estar contigo para mi eres diferente…

-Yo.. no sé qué decir- lo miraba sonrojada

-Sólo escucha- ambos se incorporaron- poco a poco me he dado cuenta de que lo que realmente siento al verte con Shikamaru son celos, nunca antes me habían hecho sentir algo como esto

Ino sólo escuchaba atenta, cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía más rápido.

Ella no dijo nada.

Los dos se levantaron ayudándose mutuamente. Ino miraba a Gaara de reojo mientras caminaban directo a la mansión. A su mente vino aquel beso el cual la hizo estremecerse por dentro. Aún no tenía claro sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto dos personas observaban detrás de una edificación.

-Así que es ella…- era una voz femenina la que hablaba

-Sí, es la siguiente en nuestra lista, no podemos dejar que se interponga en nuestros planes- un hombre comentaba

-Tienes razón, haré mi mayor esfuerzo- sonrió

Desparecieron como por arte de magia dejando un aroma característico, aquel aroma que sería la perdición de Suna.


End file.
